Com amor, Sirius
by Julia S. Black
Summary: Só trocando de lugar eles se entenderiam. Pelo menos era o que Sirius pensava. E por isso, deu um presente ao futuro casal. Lily virou James e James virou Lily.
1. Prólogo

_**(Quando a situação é desesperadora, medidas desesperadas são tomadas)**_

-Sirius, você tem certeza? – Remo sussurrou, parecendo nervoso.

-Tenho – concordou o bonito rapaz de cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre os olhos acinzentados – Se isso não fizer com que eles parem de brigar eu não sei o que fará.

-Mas essa é uma medida meio drástica...

-Porque a situação _**é**_ drástica!

-Mas Almofadinhas, você realmente acha que transformar Lily em James e James em Lily vai dar certo?

Ao ouvir isso, Sirius soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Eu realmente não sei, Aluado. Mais eu não posso negar que não vou rir ao ver James agindo como mariquinhas.

-Mas seria a Lily...

-No corpo do James – Sirius revirou os olhos.

-E o que nós temos que fazer mesmo? - Remo estava inseguro.

Em resposta, Sirius sentou-se no chão do banheiro dos monitores (que felizmente Remo podia usar) e abriu a mochila, colocando um pesado livro verde esmeralda e um anel prateado com uma linda safira azul no chão.

-Bonito anel.

-Fiz a Marlene pegar da Lily para mim. Vamos precisar.

_**(E isso resulta em conseqüências extremamente perigosas)**_

-Parece que vamos ter que nos entender se quisermos voltar ao normal, ruiva – Lily Evans sorriu de um jeito maroto ao pronunciar essas palavras e piscou para James.

-Não ouse falar comigo, Potter. E se depender de mim, não nos entenderemos nunca. Nem que eu tenha que ser _você_ – e com isso, James mexeu a cabeça, como se pretendesse jogar os curtos cabelos sobre os ombros, e virou-se andando em direção as masmorras para sua aula de poção.

-_Eu_ não quero ser você – Lily (James) gritou.

Lily até cogitou a possibilidade de ir atrás de James (Lily), mas a descartou assim que viu Snape passando tranquilamente pelo corredor.

Sorrindo grandiosamente a ruiva se aproximou.

-Olá, ranhoso.

-Esta falando comigo? – Snape se voltou para Lily com olhos incrédulos - Desde quando você me chama disso?

Ainda sorrindo, Lily agarrou a varinha dentro das vestes e sem dar tempo para Snape perceber o que ela faria, murmurou algo apontando para ele.

No segundo seguinte, Snape estava de ponta cabeça, pendurado no ar pelos próprios pés.

Sirius aproximou-se gargalhando e fez uma espécie de bate aqui, que Lily entusiasmadamente aceitou.

...

_**N/a: **__Espero que gostem. Tirei a idéia do filme 'Se eu fosse você', embora seja só a idéia da troca de corpos mesmo, não vou fazer a fic baseada no filme. Capítulo 1 chegará logo. Espero rewiews. Beijos ;*_


	2. O plano do Sirius

-PREPOTENTE!

Sirius revirou os olhos, percebendo que Lily e James se aproximariam logo.

-Eu não entendo o que eu fiz dessa vez, Lily – Pontas entrou assim que o quadro da Mulher Gorda lhe deu passagem, com Lily fervendo em seus calcanhares.

-Evans para você, Potter – ela se jogou em uma poltrona ao lado oposto do de Sirius – E você sabe o que fez. Precisava azarar o coitado do Snape _outra_ vez?

-Ele começou, Lily!

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes.

-As coisas não se resolvem desse jeito, Potter. A regra não é essa. Se ele te azarou, conte ao Dumbledore. Ou a McGonagall. Até mesmo ao Slughorn, diretor da casa dele. Mas não o azare de volta! Francamente, você esta no sétimo ano, não pode azarar a _todos_!

-Não são _todos_. É só o _Snape_ e eu só me defendi! – ele gritou, mais Lily já havia subido para o dormitório feminino.

-Cara, ela esta acabando comigo – ele reclamou para Sirius.

-Se quer a Lily deveria parar de azarar o Snape...

-Quem é você e o que fez com meu melhor amigo Sirius Black? – James agarrou a varinha, apontando-a diretamente para Sirius, realmente preocupado.

-Parar de azarar o Snape _na_ _frente_ _dela_ – Sirius completou revirando os olhos – Eu não iria sugerir algo tão idiota como parar de azarar o ranhoso.

James riu e se jogou na poltrona ao lado do amigo.

Passados alguns minutos (nos quais ele pareceu pensar sobre o que havia acontecido) ele se levantou, novamente emburrado.

-Ah, cara. Quer saber, eu vou dormir. _Evans_ acabou com meu bom humor. Você vem?

-Não posso. Estou fazendo lição de transfiguração e o escrevendo o pergaminho sobre o bezoar que o professor Slughorn pediu.

-Eu não estou vendo nenhum pergaminho – James franziu a testa, olhando confuso para o amigo.

Sirius sorriu maroto e gesticulou com a cabeça para frente.

James viu duas garotas inclinadas cada uma sobre um pergaminho e aproximando-se viu o trabalho de Sirius sendo feito. Rindo ele virou-se novamente para o amigo.

-Eu aprendi em classe. Só estou com preguiça de escrever – Sirius esfregou os olhos, fingindo estar cansado.

-Ok. Boa noite, Almofadinhas.

-Boa noite, Pontas.

James Potter subiu, arrastando os pés e se jogou na cama, dormindo cerca de quinze minutos depois.

-x-

Black se esgueirou silenciosamente para dentro do quarto, se achando a própria pantera. Um pé para frente, outro. Uma jogada de mãos, um giro, um salto incrivelmente bem sucedido por cima de Rabicho e ele estava afastando a cortina da cama na qual James dormia sem acordar ninguém. Sim, Sirius Black era _o_ _cara_.

-Almofadinhas, o que você esta fazendo? – James perguntou incomodado – Cara, vai _dormir_!

Ops. Parece que nem tão silenciosamente, afinal. Os quatro amigos com quem ele dividia o dormitório estavam mais do que acordados, o observando com expressões incrédulas. Olhando rapidamente pelo quarto, Sirius percebeu que sua jogada de mãos havia derrubado o malão de Remo, o giro havia derrubado a cortina de Frank e o salto incrivelmente bem sucedido que ele imaginava ter dado _por_ _cima_ de Rabicho, havia sido _em_ _cima_ de Rabicho, que agora choramingava com uma mão sobre a barriga gorducha.

-x-

-O que você estava fazendo ontem à noite, Sirius? – Remo o olhou desaprovadoramente.

-Treinando ballet – James riu – Você não viu a pirueta?

-Foi um giro, Pontas. _Giro_. – Sirius respondeu incomodado – E o que eu faço _Wolfofo_, não é da sua conta.

-Wolfofo? – repetiu James divertido.

-É, sabe Wolf de lobo complementado com o fofo. É o apedido gay do Remo.

James riu alto, chamando a atenção de todos, e foi rindo que levou um olhar desaprovador de Lily que passava as suas costas.

-Escandaloso.

-Lily, espera!

James se levantou já correndo atrás da ruiva para depois, como Sirius tinha certeza, passar o resto do dia emburrado porque levou mais um fora e algumas patadas.

-x-

Mais uma tentativa... Dessa vez Sirius tinha que conseguir. Não havia ninguém no dormitório e ele entrou correndo, tentando ao máximo possível _não_ ser silencioso. As coisas davam errado quando ele era _silencioso_.

Ele se jogou na cama de James, sabendo que logo o amigo daria por sua falta e o procuraria, e então começou a procurar o que queria.

_Algo do James._

-Sirius, porque você esta ai outra vez? – James entrou no dormitório, fazendo cara feia para Black.

-Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – rebateu Sirius, rapidamente pulando para a própria cama.

-Mapa – James franziu o cenho, enquanto Sirius murmurava 'droga!' – Mas o que você quer com as minhas coisas, Almofadinhas?

-Nada...

-Eu tenho cara de idiota?

-Ok – Sirius suspirou, com uma mentira já na ponta da língua – Rabicho me disse que você tem um diário. Eu queria ler.

-Rabicho! – James grunhiu, saindo do quarto – Ele disse que não diria nada sobre o meu diário!

_Então_ _ele_ _tem_ _um_ _diário_, pensou Sirius se divertindo.

James bateu a porta com força, parecendo decidido a matar o garotinho gorducho que atendia pelo nome de Pedro.

Sorrindo, Sirius se viu sozinho no quarto.

-x-

-Remo, eu tenho um plano.

-E isso me assusta, Sirius. Seja o que for, esqueça imediatamente.

-Mas isso é importante! Aluado, se nós fizermos isso, James e Lily vão finalmente se entender!

-Não.

-Não é nada perigoso!

-Não.

-Mas, Reminho, você não quer ajudar seu amigo?

-Não.

-Eu te ajudo a convidar a Dorcas para sair.

-Como você sabe sobre a Dorcas?

Sirius sorriu malignamente.

-Não é só o James que tem um diário. Aparentemente, eles são bem mais comuns do que eu pensei – ele franziu o cenho como se aquilo o incomodasse – Eu nunca tive um desses...

-Você encontrou meu diário? – Remo perguntou ultrajado.

-É claro – Sirius revirou os olhos, suavizando a testa.

-_Como_?

-Esconder entre o colchão e a cama? Clichê demais. E eu sou Sirius Black. Ninguém consegue esconder _nada_ de mim, _nunca_.

-Um dia eu juro que vou te _arrebentar_, Sirius. Nunca mais coloque um dedo em meu diário.

-Eu já li inteiro mesmo – Sirius deu de ombros.

Remo respirou fundo.

-Me conte seu plano, antes que eu perca a paciência.

Sirius sorriu a começou a detalhar para o amigo tudo o que tinha em mente.

-E onde você encontrou esse feitiço? – perguntou Remo, quando o amigo terminou.

-Ouvi uma corvinal comentar com a amiga.

-Você ouviu um comentário? – Remo o olhou como se ele fosse louco – Você quer fazer um feitiço através de um _comentário_ que ouviu?

-Hum... É. Eu até já peguei um pente do James. Ele não vai sentir falta. Nunca penteia o cabelo mesmo.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Sirius. Eu te ajudaria se você estivesse disposto a fazer tudo do jeito certo. Encontrar o livro... Averiguar as informações... Saber se esse objeto que precisamos pode ser qualquer coisa... Saber de quem tem que ser esse objeto...

-Você faz parecer chato, Aluado.

-Eu faço parecer _correto_. Você já parou para pensar o que aconteceria se fizemos um feitiço envolvendo James e Lily e de repente eles explodissem porque fizemos algo sem checar se era certo antes?

-Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu entendi. Vou fazer isso e depois te digo tudo o que precisamos fazer. Seguindo instruções diretas do livro – Sirius revirou os olhos. Remo o fazia se sentir tão... _Irresponsável_.

-x-

-Olha, eu realmente preciso olhar a seção reservada – Sirius tentou argumentar com a bibliotecária, que não entendia que sua necessidade era muito grande.

-Não pode sem autorização de algum professor.

Ao lado oposto, Lilian Evans estava lendo um enorme livro, sentada ao lado de sua amiga Marlene McKinnon.

-Olha, Lily! O Black esta na biblioteca – Marlene apontou surpresa, sem poder evitar que eu sorrisinho preenchesse seu rosto.

Lily levantou os olhos, desconfiada.

-Porque ele esta aqui? Ele nunca vem aqui. Biblioteca e Marotos não se unem - ela franziu a testa.

-_NÃO_, senhor Black! Você não pode pegar nenhum livro da seção restrita sem uma autorização! Essa é a regra da escola. Agora saia! – a bibliotecária explodiu, tocando o garoto.

Ao ser enxotado para fora, Sirius virou-se para ela, encarando-a nos olhos e com toda a calma do mundo disse:

-Eu nem queria entrar. _Mesmo_. Entendeu? Eu. Não. Queria. Entrar.

-Vá!

-Eu vou... – e baixou a voz, falando condigo mesmo enquanto percorria a extensão do corredor - _E_ _volto_. Pego o livro que eu quiser. Ou eu não sou o maroto Sirius Black.

-x-

-Eu vou precisar disso, amigão – Sirius sussurrou, enquanto pegava a capa da invisibilidade no malão de um James adormecido – Devolvo antes que você perceba.

Milagrosamente ele não acordou ninguém enquanto saia do quarto, coberto pela capa da invisibilidade do amigo. O mapa do maroto estava guardado seguramente em seu bolso.

Sirius fez seu caminho rapidamente, rumando sem medo para a biblioteca.

Sorriu grandiosamente ao entrar lá e foi diretamente para a seção reservada, com a varinha acesa a sua frente.

-Como domesticar um dragão... – ele murmurou, folheando um livro vermelho e dourado - Hum... Isso poderia ser útil. Talvez compre um desse para o James se meu plano não der certo... Quem sabe a Lily fique mais bozinha depois de domesticada...

Balançou a cabeça e guardou o livro no local.

-Monstros e os perigos que representam para sociedade... – Sirius suspirou ao segurar o livro marrom – Eu sempre quis um diabrete... Ou um bicho papão... Eu o guardaria no quarto de Régulos.

Guardou novamente o livro.

-Gerações de bruxos, a raça puro sangue – ele nem sequer tocou no livro, sentindo-se enojado.

Andou de um lado para o outro, folheando livros e mais livros, enquanto as horas passavam.

Quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo e o garoto já tinha profundas olheiras ele pegou um livro verde cor de esmeralda e sorriu cansado ao ler o titulo.

_Feitiços e poções avançados._

Segurou-o firmemente nas mãos e novamente se cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade, enquanto voltava para o dormitório.

Ao entrar no quarto, Sirius tomou o cuidado de devolver a capa de James ao exato lugar de onde havia tirado-a e guardou seu novo livro em seu malão, aonde tinha certeza que ninguém mexeria.

Para não parecer suspeito, obrigou-se a trocar de roupa, colocando seus pijamas e se atirou na cama, cobrindo o corpo todo. Em menos dois minutos, estava dormindo.

* * *

**_N/a: _**_Capítulo pequenininho, não? Eu achei. Prometo que o próximo vai ser um pouco maior._

_**Jujuba L**: Obg pela fic, fiquei muuuuuuito feliz. Espero que esteja gostando. (:_

_**Ana Evans Potter: **Obg, querida. Fiquei muito, muito muito feliz de saber que voce esta amando, e espero que continue assim. Beijos (:_

_**Vanessa E. Potter: **me alegra muito saber que você vai acompanhar a fic. O capítulo veio rapidinho, não? Espero que continue lendo. Beijinhos (:_

_Eu adoooooooooro receber rewiews, elas me incentivam! ;)_

_Beijos ;*  
_


	3. Casamento?

-Sirius! Sirius você vai perder o café! – Pedro o cutucava enquanto o moreno tentava dormir.

-Eu não me importo com o café, Rabicho! Me deixe em paz! Estou cansado.

-Almofadinhas? – dessa vez era James – Tem que acordar. Temos aula de transfiguração.

Sirius gemeu, enquanto se levantava, pensando que demoraria uma eternidade até que ele pudesse dormir novamente.

-x-

Já recuperado o bom humor (ok. Só recuperado o bom humor _de_ _Sirius_. Algumas pessoas definitivamente não compartilhavam dessa felicidade), os quatro marotos sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória (Griffindor). Pedro imediatamente começou a comer tudo o que estivesse em sua frente. James serviu-se de suco de abóbora, Remo abriu um livro e começou a ler e Sirius tinha seu sorriso 'eu sou o máximo' estampado no rosto.

-Porque tanta felicidade? – perguntou Remo, azedo. O garoto definitivamente havia acordado mais pálido, sinal que a lua cheia se aproximava.

-Porque eu sou demais – respondeu Sirius, lembrando-se do seu sucesso da noite anterior.

James riu e Remo revirou os olhos.

-Lily – Sirius saudou feliz, quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Olá, lírio! – James sorriu. Lily somente revirou os olhos, sonolenta demais para brigar.

-x-

Sirius sentou-se em sua cama, com um pequeno livro verde esmeralda e começou a lê-lo.

Gargalhou, após alguns minutos. Riu tanto que chegou a segurar a barriga. Sirius riu a ponto de afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e mordê-lo para tentar se controlar.

Na sala comunal, James estava sentado em frente à lareira, junto a Remo e a Pedro, quando ouviu o riso desgovernado de Black vindo do dormitório.

-Porque ele esta tão feliz? – Remo arregalou os olhos.

-Eu não sei – Pedro se encolheu o máximo possível – Mais se ele esta feliz, significa que eu não vou ficar. Pontas suba lá!

-Eu não vou ver – James rapidamente se esquivou – O Sirius me assusta às vezes.

-Vamos todos – sugeriu Remo.

Sirius continuava a rir. O truque do travesseiro não havia dado certo e ele começava sentir falta de ar. Abraçou os joelhos e se balançou para frente e para trás, evitando olhar para o livro novamente.

Foi ai que James e Remo entraram no dormitório, com Pedro muito encolhido atrás de ambos.

-Sirius? – James perguntou hesitante – O que aconteceu?

Sirius se levantou de um pulo, jogando-se em cima do livro como se sua vida dependesse disso.

_-Nããããããããããããããão! – _ele gritou bobamente, sem perceber que absolutamente _ninguém_ estava tentando pegar seu livro. Pelo menos _ainda_ não.

-Sirius – James se aproximou cautelosamente – O que você andou bebendo?

Sirius lhe lançou um '_olhar_ _do_ _mal' _que fez James se afastar rapidamente.

-O que você tem ai? – James arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Nada – Sirius respondeu ainda com o 'olhar do mal'.

-Deixe-me ver, Sirius – James se adiantou.

-Não.

-Sirius, mostre isso _já_!

Sirius se levantou, esquecendo que tinha uma varinha e preparado para correr.

Mas James não esqueceu que tinha uma varinha.

-_Accio_ _livro_ – ele rapidamente invocou.

O livro voou para suas mãos.

-Isso parece... – James sussurrou, observando o caderninho verde – Ou melhor, isso _é_...! _O meu diário, Sirius!_

Sirius novamente começou a rir e caminhou com dificuldade até o amigo. Parou ao lado de James e na maior cara de pau abriu o caderninho na página que o fez rir. Respirou fundo se controlando e se ajoelhou, segurando uma das mãos de James.

_-Lily, oh minha doce Lily!  
Com seus cabelos vermelhos,  
Que lhe deixam linda como uma pimenta,  
porque você deixa minha vida mais apimentada..._

O resto da poesia de James, Remo e Pedro nunca chegaram, a saber, porque enquanto Sirius declamava, o Potter ia ficando vermelho. E assim que Black disse _apimentada,_ James explodiu decidido a matar o melhor amigo.

Sirius riu e correu para sala comunal.

-x-

-Eu não posso acreditar! Tive todo aquele trabalho para roubar o pente do Pontas e foi a toa? – Sirius resmungava sozinho, agora com um grande livro verde esmeralda no colo.

– Se eu soubesse que o tal objeto tinha que ser da Lily eu não teria feito papel de bailarino... _Pirueta_ – ele bufou – Qualquer um é capaz de perceber que aquilo foi um giro...

Ele fechou o livro com força.

-Ótimo! Agora eu vou ter que pegar algo da Lily! Quero só ver como eu vou entrar naquele dormitório... Eu já tentei antes, e a escada sempre se desfaz...

Ele parou de repente, e olhou para os dois lados.

-Eu estou mesmo falando sozinho? - se perguntou surpreso.

-Está – ele próprio respondeu, e em seguida riu deitando-se na cama – Cara, você tem sorte por ser sexy, porque realmente é estranho!

-x-

Sirius sorriu, hoje sentia-se como um _agente_ _secreto_.

(Só para constar, ele usava vestes negras e óculos de sol. Sim, óculos de sol à _noite. _Questão de estilo).

Certificou-se de que todos dormiam.

Encaminhou-se com elegância para a escada do dormitório feminino. Mais ele não tentou entrar. Uma mente tão genial quanto à de Sirius Black não se enganaria fácil! Ele tinha um plano.

-Monstro! _Monstro_ _feio_? Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, e tem que me obedecer! _Agora_!

Um alto estalo sinalizou que Monstro estava junto a ele.

-Eu quero que você... – começou Sirius.

-Não quer nada, porque você não é o senhor de monstro – respondeu o elfo zangado – E sendo assim, Monstro não vai fazer nada que o Black traidor mandar. O traidor trouxe desgosto demais a minha senhora quando foi embora para junto dos Potter! _Adeus_!

Outro estalo sinalizou que Monstro havia ido embora, e Sirius somente ficou parado, parecendo ter levado um soco.

-Elfo feio – Sirius rosnou, subindo para o dormitório masculino. Mais trabalho para ele!

-x-

-Olá, Lene linda – Sirius sorriu, sentando-se ao lado da garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados.

-O que quer Black? – ela perguntou rispidamente sem levantar os olhos do jornal que lia.

-Porque tanta hostilidade? – ele brincou com uma mecha do cabelo da garota.

Marlene mordeu o lábio, escondendo um sorriso. Sentiu os dedos de Sirius afagarem seus cabelos com delicadeza.

Marlene gostava mesmo de Sirius, mais ele parecia não conseguir ter uma relação séria com alguém, e ela definitivamente não estava disposta a ser uma cobaia enquanto ele não demonstrasse que seria capaz de manter um namoro.

-Não esta lendo, não é? – ele sorriu.

-Porque diz isso?

-Porque seus olhos estão fixos no mesmo lugar desde que eu me sentei aqui.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Porque não diz o que quer e assim pode ir embora e me deixar em paz? – Marlene propôs.

-Ah, essa doeu, Lene. Eu gosto de você – Sirius franziu a testa – Não quero que me trate assim.

-Sinto muito, Sirius. Eu não confio em pessoas que mentem para mim.

-Eu não nunca menti para você.

-Está mentindo agora mesmo.

Sirius suspirou.

-Eu estou tentando ajudar James e Lily – contou baixinho. Marlene era a única que conseguia fazê-lo baixar a bola – E preciso de algo que a Lily use e goste bastante... Sabe, assim podemos fazer parecer que ela perdeu, James pode achar e ela ficaria agradecida.

Ele nem sequer piscou na hora de inventar a mentira.

-É só isso?

-É.

-Não esta mentindo ou escondendo nada? – os olhos azuis de Marlene pareciam querer ver a verdade através dos cinzentos de Sirius.

-Não – ele mentiu sem hesitar.

-Se é só isso – ela deu de ombros.

-Vai me ajudar?

-Vou...

-Você é incrível!

-Mas não faça com que eu me arrependa. Se eu descobrir que mentiu para mim, eu nunca, nunca, nunca em toda minha vida falo novamente com você!

-Ah, Lene querida. São muitos nunca. – ele sorriu se levantando e andando vitorioso para a aula de poção.

Marlene revirou os olhos. Sirius achava que era bacana bancar o enigmático '_São_ _muitos_ _nunca_... ' ela achava idiota.

-x-

-Black? – Marlene sussurrou do banheiro feminino, enquanto Sirius passava com o restante dos marotos.

Os quatro continuaram andando.

-Black! – ela chamou mais alto. Pontas parou, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

-Ora, ora, a senhorita McKinnon está escondida no banheiro feminino chamando por nosso pequeno cachorro – ele disse alto.

Marlene sentiu o rosto esquentar na mesma hora. O idiota do Potter!

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

-Bom, marotos, o cachorrão aqui tem trabalho pela frente. Podem ir. E não me esperem – sendo Sirius Black era óbvio que ele se aproveitaria da situação para se exibir.

Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Marlene socou seu braço.

-Aí!

-Nunca mais insinue que temos nada, seu palhaço! – outro soco.

-Aí!

-Você é simplesmente o maior idiota da face da Terra, Black – ela grunhiu, agora distribuindo tapas em seus ombros – Eu na maior boa vontade, tentando te ajudar e você me vem com essa?

-Aí, aí, aí, Lene!

Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se no chão.

-Eu deveria te bater mais.

-Não, não deveria – ele sorriu.

Ela revirou os olhos e ele sentou-se em sua frente.

-Me mostre o que você tem aí, Lene, meu amor.

-Não. Me. Chame. Assim – ela rosnou, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Tudo bem – ele levantou as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

Marlene abriu a bolsa e de dentro dela tirou uma pequena caixinha vermelha.

-Uma caixa? A Lily usa uma _caixa_? – Sirius a encarou incrédulo.

-Espera um pouco, idiota – ela revirou os olhos e abriu a caixa.

(Sem que nenhum deles visse, a porta se abriu nesse instante, e Remo, Pedro, James, Alice e Dorcas se espremeram na porta e colocaram as cabeças para dentro do banheiro, espiando os dois.)

Dentro da caixa, havia um anel prateado com uma bonita pedra azul no centro.

Marlene o pegou na mão e estendeu-o, como se esperasse que Sirius colocasse no dedo.

-Ah, Lene, eu te amo tanto! – ele sorriu.

-A Lene pediu o Sirius em casamento! – gritou Alice.

Os 'espiões' começaram a rir, enquanto Sirius e Marlene trocavam olhares exasperados.

* * *

**_N/a: _**_Bom, olá! Como vão? E sobre a parte vez do 'livro verde esmeralda' -a primeira vez- (diário do James), eu achei que ficaria engraçado, só por isso coloquei;  
_

_** Vanessa E. Potter**_: _Ah, obrigada querida. Eu ri lendo sua review (minha mãe pensou que eu estava louca), isso acontece sempre comigo! E quanto a parte do 'de onde você tira issas coisas', eu só posso construir teorias... sabe nunca fui uma o que se pode chamar de '_normal' _(talvez eu tenha caido do berço) hsuahsua._ _(Brincadeirinha)_. _Espero que tenha se divertido tanto nesse capítulo quanto no anterior;_ _Beeeeeeijos!_

_**Ana Evans Potter: **Então somos três! Você, o Sirius e eu. Eu juro, é realmente díficil fazer qualquer coisa sem cometer um pequeno desastre, não? Acho que quis fazer um Sirius parecido comigo (:P). Bom, espero que continue gostando e deixando reviews querida. Beijinhos;_

_**Ms A. Potter Black: **êeeh! Aah, fiquei tão feliz que tenha gostado de minha fic!... Sinceramente? Também acho que o plano vai dar um bagaço! :P; Amiga do ff, eu também te amo! _

_(Só para constar __**Ms A. Potter Black**_ criou uma fic que eu super recomendo chamada **Professores **e é divertidissíma! Bom, quem quiser ler é só dar uma passadinha no perfil dela);

_Obrigado também a **Munique **e ao **Igor de Souza Santos **que favoritaram; Beeeeeijos pra vocês, lindos;*_

_Agora sério gente, eu só posto o próximo se eu **receber reviews**, caso eu não receba o capítulo vai demorar uma **eternidade** pra chegar!_

_Beijos;_

_O4-O4-2O11 **;**  
_


	4. Plano em andamento

_Escuro..._

Porque tudo estava tão... Escuro?

E... _Pesado._

-Abra os olhos, Sirius.

Abrir... Os olhos?

O quê estava acontecendo, afinal de contas?

Lentamente Sirius abriu um dos olhos.

-Quê aconteceu? – ele piscou algumas vezes e olhou para os presentes: Alice, Dorcas, Lene, Tiago, Remo e Pedro - Alguém pode explicar, por favor?

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-a meio dolorida.

-Você meio que surtou depois que dissemos _casam_... – Alice começou.

-_Alice_! – Dorcas interferiu – Fica quieta! Olha só, estamos aqui por causa dessa sua brincadeirinha. Que tal fechar a boca, só um pouco?

-Ok... vou ficar quietinha.

-Casam...? – Sirius olhou para Alice, incentivando-a a continuar falando. Definitivamente não podia ser a palavra na qual ele estava pensando...

-Casamento – ela completou rapidamente, levando vários olhares feios de todos os presentes.

E então fez-se luz...

_-Ah, Lene, eu te amo tanto!_

_-A Lene pediu o Sirius em casamento – gritou Alice da porta, chamando a atenção para a presença de várias pessoas._

_Sirius trocou um olhar exasperado com Marlene, enquanto todos riam._

_-Casamento? – ele repetiu, engolindo em seco – Não, não foi isso!_

_-Quando pensam em ter os filhinhos? – James se meteu, rindo._

_-Fi... Filhos...? – Sirius repetiu, sem entender._

_-Sim, os filhos! – Dorcas riu – Se vão casar conseqüentemente vão ter filhos!_

_Sirius estava pálido e sentia a cabeça girar, mais ninguém parecia perceber._

_-Prepare-se, vai passar noites e noites acordado cuidando dos cãezinhos... – Remo fez coro ao riso dos outros._

_-Eu não vou casar... Não mesmo..._

_-CLARO QUE VAI! – Alice sorriu animada – Todos nós vimos você aceitar o pedido da Lene. _

_-Eu não... Não... Casamento não... – Sirius levou as mãos à cabeça. As coisas definitivamente rodavam mais rápido._

_-Casamento sim! – James argumentou – Isso é bem legal... Você vai abrir da mão da liberdade, das bebidas, do sexo com qualquer uma... provavelmente das saídas com os amigos, também... Vai ter que ser fiel, mais se você ama a Marlene isso vai ser... _fácil_? – James arregalou os olhos._

_-Ele realmente... _Desmaiou_? – Remo aproximou-se, empurrando Sirius com o pé._

_James se esforçou para não rir de Marlene que olhava estática._

_-Acho que casamento não é muito a dele – Remo comentou baixinho._

_James mordeu o lábio, ainda se controlando e assentiu._

_Marlene revirou os olhos e com o pretexto de ver se o "idiota" estava morto e aproximou-se de Sirius. Sem que ninguém percebesse, colocou o anel no bolso interno da sua capa._

-x-

Era sempre tão complicado... Lily fazia questão de não mudar o que pensava sobre James, mesmo que ele provasse que havia mudado trinta vezes seguidas.

Mais ultimamente Lily parecia estar tão... _Hesitante_. Parecia pensar mil vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa ao James quando estavam a sós. Na frente dos outros não... Ela continuava da mesma forma... Mais quando estavam sozinhos ela tentava o possível para não brigarem.

Por que... Porque ela percebia que ele havia mudado... Ou talvez ela houvesse mudado... Quem mudou não fazia diferença, agora. O problema de Lily era que ela não conseguia mais ver o Tiago como um vilão que atacava os desprotegidos, em busca de atenção e fama.

-x-

-Sirius, você tem certeza? – Remo sussurrou, parecendo nervoso.

-Tenho – concordou o bonito rapaz de cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre os olhos acinzentados – Se isso não fizer com que eles parem de brigar eu não sei o que fará.

-Mas essa é uma medida meio drástica...

-Porque a situação _**é**_ drástica!

-Mas Almofadinhas, você realmente acha que transformar Lily em James e James em Lily vai dar certo?

Ao ouvir isso, Sirius soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Eu realmente não sei, Aluado. Mais eu não posso negar que não vou rir ao ver James agindo como mariquinhas.

-Mas seria a Lily...

-No corpo do James – Sirius revirou os olhos.

-E o que nós temos que fazer mesmo? - Remo estava inseguro.

Em resposta, Sirius sentou-se no chão do banheiro dos monitores (que felizmente Remo podia usar) e abriu a mochila, colocando um pesado livro verde esmeralda e um anel prateado com uma linda safira azul no chão.

-Bonito anel.

-Fiz a Marlene pegar da Lily para mim. Vamos precisar.

-x-

-Hey... _Potter_.

-O que quer, _Evans_? – James levantou os olhos para a garota ruiva.

-Está sozinho?

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Vê mais alguém aqui?

-Hum... Não, na verdade, não.

-Significa que _estou_ sozinho – ele revirou os olhos, fazendo parecer que falava com uma criança de oito anos.

-x-

-Meu Deus, Sirius! Esse feitiço é muito mais difícil do que imaginei! – Remo olhou surpreso para o livro – Eu nem ao menos sei falar latim!

-São só essas palavras... – Sirius apontou – Que se pronunciam...

Ele olhou para Remo.

-Ok. _Eu não sei como se pronuncia isso _–admitiu_._

-x-

-Estúpido – ela sentou-se ao lado de James.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem... Eu... Eu vim aqui para lhe dizer algo importante.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Eu... Eu... – ela respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso – É realmente difícil dizer isso, sabe?

-x-

-Que ótimo Sirius! Se quiser matar Tiago e Lily deveria colocar uma bomba na sala comunal quando eles estiverem lá. É muito mais simples. E nem ao menos precisamos falar latim!

-Remo! Eu imaginei que você saberia! Qual é? Você é o _nerd_ da turma. _Deveria_ saber falar latim.

-Sirius, a cada segundo você me assusta mais.

-Não deve ser tão difícil!

-x-

-Estou esperando, Evans.

-Eu acho que errei em te julgar... Você não é como eu pensava. Eu percebi que você é bom, generoso, inteligente e o fato de você expor o que pensa com tanta naturalidade me deixa _impressionada_...O que estou dizendo é... Podemos tentar ser amigos, Potter?

-x-

_-Não deve ser tão difícil?_ Então porque você não faz a porcaria do feitiço sozinho?

-Porque eu não falo latim – Sirius revirou os olhos – E sei que você está escondendo o jogo. São só algumas palavrinhas e para você deve ser fácil.

-x-

-Quer ser minha amiga? – James olhou incrédulo para Lily – Lilian Evans quer ser amiga de um dos Marotos?

-Do mais detestável dos Marotos – ela corrigiu – Dos outros três eu já sou amiga.

-x-

-Sirius, mesmo que eu soubesse, eu começo a imaginar quais seriam os resultados de James e Lily trocando de corpo.

-Isso é _tãããão_ óbvio. O resultado seria que eles se entenderiam.

-E se isso não acontecer?

-Isso _tem_ que acontecer. Ou eles não voltariam ao normal.

-x-

James arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Lily.

-Amigos? Você e eu? – repetiu.

-Sim. Sem mais brigas ou discussões. Somente amizade. E então, Potter. O que me diz?

-Digo para me chamar de James, porque agora somos amigos.

-x-

-Tudo bem. Se isso vai fazer com que eles se entendam.

Remo apontou a varinha para o anel, fechou os olhos e sem dificuldade pronunciou algumas palavras, das quais Sirius não entendeu nada.

-x-

Lily sorriu.

-Obrigada, Pot... James.

-Claro Lily...

Ela estendeu a mão. James a apertou, e logo em seguida sorriu maroto, puxando Lily para um abraço esmagador.

-James!

-Que tal aceitar meu convite para sairmos, agora que somos amigos?

-Você não vale nada.

Ele riu.

-Tudo bem, Lily. Aceito ser só seu amigo, por enquanto.

-x-

-E aí? Deu certo? – Sirius perguntou.

-Como eu vou saber?

Sirius bufou.

-Você deveria. Afinal, quem esta cuidando da parte de fazer o feitiço?

-Mais não sei! Só vai dar pra saber depois que ela colocar o anel.

-_Maravilha_ – revirou os olhos.

Remo jogou um par de luvas para Sirius.

-Eu fiz meu melhor, ok? Agora você poderia parar de reclamar?

-Ok... Ok. – Sirius colocou as luvas e pegou a anel, já que não podia ter contato com o objeto. A regra do feitiço era bem simples.

O anel era enfeitiçado. Alguém o segurava e dava a outra pessoa. A pessoa que segurou e a pessoa que o vestiu trocariam de lugar. Simples assim.

-x-

-Hei, James! – Remo chamou, da porta da sala comunal – Poderia vir aqui um instante?

James foi em direção a Remo. Lily estava tomando banho, e por enquanto ele guardaria sua nova amizade para si mesmo.

Sirius entrou e correu para o quarto sem dizer nada ao amigo.

-Que houve com ele? – James olhou surpreso.

-O de sempre... Esta pirando – Remo revirou os olhos.

-Então... O que queria?

-Nada demais. Só que o Rabicho ficou sumido o dia inteiro e eu imaginei se ele não estaria em encrencas com a turma da Sonserina...

Sirius voltou correndo ao mesmo tempo em que Rabicho entrava na sala.

-Pergunta respondida – Remo sorriu gentilmente.

James sorriu.

-Ótimo... Vou ao dormitório, então.

-Vou com você – Sirius se adiantou.

-Você acabou de voltar de lá...

-Vai ficar controlando quantas vezes eu vou ao dormitório? – Sirius estreitou os olhos.

-Não – James riu – A Marlene é sua noiva. Ela é quem tem que fazer isso.

-Há, há, há, que engraçado! Espera James! Acho que estou tendo um infarto de tanto que ri. _Por favor, nunca mais faça uma piada engrada como essa!_ – Sirius disse, cheio de ironia, o que só serviu para fazer James, Remo e Rabicho rirem ainda mais.

-Eu vou sozinho, Sirius.

-Ah, que seja. Eu já vi que não sou bem-vindo... Vou procurar alguém que queria minha companhia.

James revirou os olhos e subiu ao dormitório.

Aproximou-se de sua cama e viu um anel pousado suavemente sobre a cama.

-Eu já vi isso antes – comentou sozinho – Acho que foi... No dedo da Lily? O que o anel da Lily faz aqui?

Aproximou-se da cama e estendeu a mão para pegar o anel.

* * *

_**N/a: **__Eu não morri, não fiquei doente nem nada do tipo, queridos. Porém a demora __**absurda**__**(!)**__ desse capítulo tem explicação. Provas, tarefas chatas, trabalhos em grupo,avaliações do curso de inglês e a Facilpa, claro. Não sei se conhecem, mais Facilpa é uma festa da minha cidade. São dez dias, e um show diferente cada noite (YEAH! Eu fui ao show do Jota Quest, wo-hoo!), e também há várias outras coisas que deixam seu cérebro em off. Portanto não consegui escrever por dez dias... E os outros dias de demora são justificados pelos motivos acima. Peço desculpas e prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar como esse! Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e continuem me deixando reviews... Elas me fazem tão feliz! :')_

_Bem... De recadinhos pra todos é só isso. _

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

**_Ju: _**_obrigada querida! Fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz com seu comentário. Espero que continue lendo e me deixando reviews :P . Beijos;_

**_Ms A. Potter Black: _**_você me faz rir! Adoro seus comentários... Essas cantadas fail são fodas :P E quanto a progressiva da minha prima... Bem, eu ainda estou traumatizada demais pra falar no assunto (hahahaha xD). Sobre o site que tentei te mandar por PM... Essa fanfiction é uma coisa maravilhosa (-.-"). Não sei se percebeu, mais postei o capítulo e apaguei logo em seguida, porque tentei colocar o site aqui, mais não colou. O fanfiction se nega a colocar site's em qualquer lugar... Depois dou um jeito de te mandar... Acho eu. E tem que me avisar quando voltar a escrever! Beijos._

_**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter**: Continuando, querida. Como você pediu. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos._

**_Vanessa E Potter__: _**_Eu já disse que seus comentários são os mais divertidos? Eu adoro principalmente quando você comenta o que te fez rir, eu acabo rindo junto :P . E então? Gostou da saída que eu arrumei para não estragar o plano? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beeeeeeeeijos._

**_Lalaias: _**_sua "sutil pressão" funcionou e ainda me deixou feliz! (hahha xD) Obrigada pela review, espero que continue acompanhando e eu adoraria saber o que você está pensando sobre os capítulos (sutil pressão para você continuar comentando :P) Beijos._

_E obrigada a **HiNessie**_, **_Lalaias e MaraudersAreAmazing_** (_ai que nick grande_! :P) _que favoritaram. Beijos!_

_**19-O5-2O11;**_


	5. As coisas começam a dar certo ou não

James pegou o anel com delicadeza.

Assim que o objeto entrou em contato com sua pele, ele sentiu um formigamento estranho, que começava na ponta dos dedos e percorria todo o seu corpo. Chegava a ser uma sensação gostosa...

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu, pensando que Lily tinha alguma influência ridiculamente forte nele.

Deu meia volta e desceu para Sala Comunal.

-Alguém viu a Lily? – perguntou aos presentes.

-A "Lily" sabe que você a chama de "Lily"? – Sirius perguntou, divertido.

James o ignorou.

-Acabou de entrar no dormitório. Ela disse algo sobre estar cansada e ter que dormir um pouco... – Marlene respondeu.

-Obrigado, Lene.

-Por nada – ela sorriu.

Sirius resmungou baixinho algo como _"Com_ _o_ _veado_ _ela_ _é_ _gentil..."_ e fechou a cara.

James voltou ao dormitório, pegou a vassoura e a capa da invisibilidade.

Cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade e novamente desceu.

Aproximou-se de Rabicho que quase cochilava no sofá.

-Abra a porta para mim – pediu baixinho.

Rabicho acordou depressa, percebeu que James queria sair empurrou a passagem, com a desculpa de ter ouvido um corvinal chamando.

-Ora, não é ninguém afinal de contas – sorriu bobamente enquanto o retrato se fechava após a saída de James.

Sirius sorria maroto, pois era o único (além de Rabicho) que havia percebido que James escapulira.

-Remo, você não acredita no que aconteceu! – Lene comentou animada.

-O quê? – perguntaram Remo, Sirius e Rabicho ao mesmo tempo.

-A Lily me contou que finalmente ela e o James se entenderam... Estão em um período de paz. Hoje mais cedo eles conversaram e resolveram que podem tentar ser amigos.

Sirius engasgou-se escandalosamente, chamando a atenção de todos.

Remosomenteafundou-senapoltrona,dizendorepetidamente_ "Nunca mais aceitar participar de um plano do Sirius... Nunca mais aceitar participar de um plano do Sirius..."_

-x-

Lily ouviu leves batidinhas na janela do dormitório.

De princípio tentou ignorar, pensando que era alguma brincadeira das garotas. Após a insistência de quem quer que fosse, ela se levantou, calçou as pantufas e foi até a janela.

Sorriu surpresa ao ver James montado em uma vassoura.

-Quer dar uma volta?

-Ficou maluco? – ela sussurrou – Se formos pegos ganhamos uma detenção de dois meses!

-Eu só tenho que te entregar uma coisa... Pensei que pudéssemos aproveitar por alguns minutos, agora que somos amigos.

-Aonde iríamos exatamente? – ela o olhou com desconfiança.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Lily... Sua vida não vai ter graça nenhuma se você _sempre_ seguir regras.

-Eu não gosto de voar...

-É só se segurar em mim.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto considerava a proposta.

-Não me deixe cair – ela decidiu, após alguns segundos.

Cuidadosamente passou uma das pernas pela janela, direto para a vassoura. Com um leve "pulinho" ela colocou a outra e se segurou com força em James.

James sorriu satisfeito e começou a voar pelos jardins, procurando por algum lugar onde pudessem conversar, sem o perigo de serem pegos por algum professor.

Finalmente ele pousou.

Estavam próximos de um amontoado de árvores.

James colocou a vassoura no ombro e andou em direção às árvores. Lily o seguiu hesitante.

Eles passaram por umas três árvores e para a surpresa de Lily, encontraram uma c_lareira_. As árvores formavam um circulo, e um tronco estava caído no meio do lugar, servindo perfeitamente bem como banco.

O céu era visível, e as estrelas brilhavam acima dos dois.

James sentou-se no tronco caído. Lily olhou o lugar mais algumas vezes e sentou-se ao lado de James.

-É bem bonito aqui... – ela comentou encantada.

James sorriu.

-Descobri esse lugar ano passado... Além de mim, só o Sirius sabe sobre ele.

-Eu soube que o Sirius foi parar na enfermaria ontem – ela olhou preocupada para James – Ele está bem?

-Está ótimo – James riu.

-James! – Lily o repreendeu – Seu amigo foi parar na ala hospitalar! Isso não é engraçado!

-É, se você souber o motivo pelo qual ele foi parar lá.

James contou a história do casamento para Lily. Eles riram continuamente de Sirius por uns bons minutos.

-Você também tem pavor de casamentos?- ela perguntou após se recuperar do ataque de riso.

-Eu não... – ele sorriu maroto – Já disse que me caso com você quando quiser. Aqui e agora...

-Tá, tá. Eu entendi – ela tentou por alguns segundos conter o sorriso. Não conseguiu. Ela estava se divertindo demais para pensar em dar uma bronca em James.

-x-

-Eles se _entenderam_? – repetiu Sirius, aparentemente escandalizado.

Remo agora dava tapinhas na própria testa, resmungando "_Idiota!... Idiota!... Idiota!..."_

Marlene semicerrou os olhos.

-Sim, eles se entenderam. Mas eu não entendo a reação de vocês! Pensei que fossem gostar da notícia.

-E gostamos! – Remo se levantou depressa e correu para o dormitório, decidido a acabar com a possibilidade de James entregar o anel a Lily.

Quase entrou em desespero ao perceber que o amigo não estava no quarto.

-James? James? _Oh, merda. _Ele não está aqui.

Sirius foi para o dormitório e se jogou em sua cama.

-Cara, agora já foi – ele disse conformado – O Pontas já tocou no anel.

-Mas a Lily não – Remo argumentou – Eu vou tentar falar com ela. E você vai até a cozinha ver se o James está lá. Se ele estiver, explique toda a história.

-Eu não estou com a capa.

-E daí?

Sirius o olhou como se fosse óbvio.

-E daí que eu ganharia uma detenção se fosse pego... Não que eu me importe, claro, mas passar o fim de semana com o Filch não é exatamente o que eu chamo de _divertido_.

-Você teve a idéia estúpida de fazer esse feitiço! _TUDO_ é sua culpa. Qualquer castigo que você apanhar vai ser merecido!

Sirius fungou, fingindo-se de magoado e desceu de volta à sala comunal.

-Tchau, Lene – ele disse, saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

-Marlene, Alice, Dorcas... – Remo apareceu novamente na sala – Uma de vocês pode me ajudar?

Dorcas estava entretida lendo. Alice estava com Frank.

Lene foi a única que o ouviu.

-Do que precisa Remo?

-Preciso falar com a Lily... É urgente.

Ela suspirou.

-Vou chamar.

Marlene subiu até o dormitório.

Voltou alguns segundos depois.

-Ela não estava lá...

-Não? – Remo repetiu.

-Não... – confirmou Marlene – Mas eu não a vi saindo...

Remo sentou-se numa poltrona.

-O Sirius logo a encontra... – ele disse mais para si do que para ela.

-x-

-_I'm just a summer girl, I wear my flip flops_ -__ Sirius entrou na sala comunal.

Remo se levantou depressa.

-Cadê o James?

Sirius parou de cantar.

-Sei lá.

-Como assim "sei lá"?

-Ele não estava na cozinha.

-Então?

-Então eu comi bolinhos... Estavam uma delicia!

Remo respirou fundo.

-Como você consegue ser tão irresponsável?

-Sei lá – respondeu Sirius novamente. Pensou por alguns segundos – Acho que é um dom.

-Você perdeu a Lily e o James? – Marlene interrompeu incrédula.

-Não. Na verdade eu não os encontrei... Então não posso tê-los _perdido_.

-Sirius, você é inacreditável!

-Sou? –ele sorriu.

-Não foi um elogio.

-Depende do ponto de vista...

-Depende, é?

-Claro.

-Explique.

-Quantas caras _inacreditáveis_ você conhece?

-Dois.

-Dois?

-Sim. Você e o James.

-Ah, claro. Tinha me esquecido do James.

-Então... Dois.

-Que seja. Então, você só conhece dois caras inacreditáveis...

-Sim.

-E um deles é apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga...

-É.

-Diante das seguintes circunstâncias acho que deveríamos contar só um.

-Por quê?

-Porque o James é apaixonado pela Lily.

-Não estou entendendo, mas continue.

-Com qual tipo de cara você iria preferir sair? Com caras comuns, como o Remo, ou com caras inacreditáveis, como eu?

-Comuns, é claro...

-Nós dois sabemos que essa não é a sua verdadeira resposta.

-Eu estou perdendo a paciência – Remo interrompeu – E eu não sou comum.

-Viu? – Sirius disse baixinho – _Isso_ é o que dizem os caras comuns... Eles são muito chatos, se quer saber minha opinião.

-x-

Lily bocejou, com a cabeça deitada no ombro de James.

-Pode me levar ao dormitório, por favor? – pediu sonolenta.

-Claro – James se levantou e estendeu a mão para Lily. Ela a segurou e saíram da clareira.

Chegando ao jardim, ele subiu na vassoura. Lily sentou-se atrás de James e segurou-o cuidadosamente.

Ela suspirou baixinho ao sentir seu cheiro e conteve um sorriso.

James não se importou em cobri-los com a capa.

Chegaram rapidamente à janela do dormitório feminino.

James ajudou Lily a entrar.

-Boa noite – ele sorriu.

-Boa noite – ela sorriu de volta e depois percebeu algo – Hum... James, você não tinha que me entregar algo?

-Ah, é. Eu tinha até me esquecido.

Ele pegou um saquinho branco, amarrado com uma fitinha vermelha.

-Ele é mesmo seu. Eu não comprei – ele explicou – Encontrei no meu dormitório.

Lily abriu o saquinho e viu seu anel.

-Ah, James. Obrigada! Eu procurei por todo o castelo.

-Por nada – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-E James... – ela chamou mais uma vez.

-Sim?

-Foi ótimo passar um tempo com você hoje.

Ele sorriu e entrou no dormitório.

-Também gostei de passar um tempo com você.

Ele se cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade e pisou em um dos degraus, para descer.

Lily riu ao ver a escada de desfazer enquanto um James invisível caia.

Ignorou os olhares espantados de quem estava na sala e fechou a porta, sentando-se na cama.

Tirou o anel do saquinho e o colocou no dedo, observando a pedra azul.

Tirou as pantufas e deitou-se na cama.

Dormiu rapidamente.

_**N/a: **__Mais uma vez eu me sinto na obrigação de dizer que não morri, não fiquei doente, nem nada parecido. Minha demora em postar os capítulos se deve unicamente a minha falta de responsabilidade. Peço desculpas. Sei que eu já disse isso antes, mas agora é de verdade. Não vai mais acontecer. E como sonhar não custa nada, espero que me deixem reviews. __**Beijos**__!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Ritha Black E.C Progns Potter: **Sorry! Sinto muito pela demora. Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Espero que continue lendo. Mesmo com uma autora irresponsável como eu! Espero que continue lendo. Desculpe mesmo. Beijos!_

_**Gisllaine Farias: **Yap! Adoro leitoras novas! Principalmente as leitoras novas insaciáveis! (:P) Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!_

_**Vanessa E. Potter: **Eeeeeh! Fiquei em dúvida sobre a parte do desmaio... Fiquei imaginando se ficaria muito teatral, mas fiquei mesmo feliz que tenha gostado! E mais feliz ainda quando vi que tinha favoritado a história! Obrigada pela review! Bem... Beijos, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!_

_**Ms. A Potter Black: **Você o quê? *semicerra os olhos, pronta para fazer escandalo* Para TUDO! Eu não sou a única que quer se casar com o Sirius? HAHAHHAHA. Bem, amiga... Vamos fazer assim, para que não haja brigas entre nós: Você pega em dias de semana. Sexta, sabado e domingo ele é meu. Fico feliz em saber que vai continuar acompanhando, muito mesmo! Boa-sorte nas provas! Beijos! (também fico com preguiça de fazer login. é compreensivel! xD)_

_**Cacap: **De onde eu tiro essas coisas? Novamente venho a suspeitar que me deixaram cair quando eu era pequena, hahahaha. Fiquei mesmo feliz com seu comentário! Não demorei taaaaaaanto assim pra postar, né? (:P) E eu sei... Estou te devendo reviews! Desculpa mesmo, mas é que minha vida tá uma loucura. Ainda não entrei no computador com tempo, tempo. Beijos, espero que continue acompanhando._

_**Lalaias: **Você pegou meu plano! Sim, o tiro vai sair pela culatra! hahaha! E sim, eles vão ter que olaborar um com o outro, mas será que vai dar certo? (:P) E eu gosto de terminar em momentos suspense, porque assim tenho certeza que minhas leitoras não fogem. hahaha xD Beijos!_

_Agora, obrigada a **Leather00Jacket **(você mudou o nick ou é leitor (a) novo? :P), **Cacap**, **Gisllaine Farias**,** Vanessa E. Potter**, **Vic Potter Black Sidle Grissom** que favoritaram. Beijos!  
_

**24-O6-**_**2O11;**_


	6. Trocou!

Lily acordou sentindo-se estranha. Manteve os olhos fechados por alguns minutos.

-É verdade, cara. Foi tão engraçado! – Lily ouviu a voz alta de Sirius – Ele disse "Quem você pensa que é?" e no segundo seguinte ele estava pendurado pelo pé. O Ranhoso é mesmo muito estúpido!

Risos masculinos ecoaram pelo dormitório.

Percebendo que algo estava terrivelmente errado, Lily abriu os olhos.

Com a visão embaçada viu que Sirius e Frank estavam de calções. Pedro usava um pijama ridículo. James e Remo como eram responsáveis, pensou ela, não havia invadido o dormitório feminino, juntamente com os outros estúpidos.

-O QUÊ VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – ela gritou se levantando. Ainda não conseguia ver muito bem, mas via o suficiente para perceber que eles estavam assustados – POR QUE É QUE ESTÃO AQUI, IDIOTAS?

Levou as mãos à garganta. Sua voz estava tão grossa!

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Funcionou! – ele disse para si mesmo.

-O quê funcionou, palhaço? – ela perguntou esfregando os olhos, que teimavam em não enxergar direito.

-Cala boca, James! – Rabicho se remexeu na cama ao lado – Eu quero dormir!

-James? – ela olhou pelo quarto, procurando-o.

-Veste isso, cara – Sirius entregou uns óculos à Lily.

Estranhando o pedido, ela vestiu.

-Bem melhor! – ela disse surpresa.

-Que bom... – Sirius hesitou como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

-Que? – ela perguntou de mau humor.

-Nada...

Ela se levantou olhando feio para eles e foi até o banheiro.

Estancou ao olhar para o espelho.

_-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!_

-x-

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia – James respondeu para quem quer que fosse, enquanto esfregava os olhos. Bateu uma das mãos na cômoda, procurando pelos óculos – Alguém viu meus óculos?

-Que óculos? – ele reconheceu a voz de Alice – Lily, você não usa óculos!

-Lily...?

Ele finalmente olhou pelo dormitório. No lugar dos seus companheiros, estavam Marlene, Alice e Dorcas.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Lilian, você definitivamente acordou estranha hoje! – Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Eu sou... Sou o James.

-Você é Lilian Evans.

Ele revirou os olhos e acidentalmente seu olhar pousou no espelho.

-EU SOU UMA MULHER! – ele gritou, aterrorizado.

-x-

-_Caaaaaaaaaaara_, você não imagina o que aconteceu! – Lily correu para o lado de Sirius – Eu acordei e descobri que sou mulher! E eu estou de saia! De _saia_!

Sirius com muito esforço conseguiu não rir.

-Oi James. Você tinha que ver o que rolou quando a Lily descobriu que era _você_. Ela gritou, chorou, esperneou e quase bateu no Rabicho. Depois ela percebeu que não daria certo, se vestiu e saiu com a varinha em punho decidida a te matar.

-Eu não entendo como isso aconteceu...

Para o alivio de Sirius e terror de Lily, James entrou correndo no Salão Principal, com Marlene ao seu lado.

-Você! – James apontou para Lily – Foi você! Sua culpa, Potter! O que você fez? Comece a falar! _AGORA_!

-Lily, eu não fiz nada...

-ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NO MEU CORPO? – as pessoas começaram a se virar e Sirius jogou um pedaço de pão na cara de James.

-Cala boca. Tem gente demais ouvindo.

-BLACK! ISSO TEM DEDO SEU! – gritou James, apontando para Sirius.

Sirius se levantou, seguido de Lily que parecia muito assustada diante da fúria de James.

-Conversamos lá fora – ele disse despreocupado e saiu para os jardins, seguido de Lily.

James e Marlene imediatamente foram atrás dos dois.

-Lily! – disse Marlene virando-se para James – Foram mesmo eles, eu tenho certeza! O Sirius veio me pedir para pegar seu anel. Deve ter feito algo com ele.

James quase pulou em cima de Lily, tentando puxar o anel.

-Me dá isso, Potter... – James arfou, ainda tentando puxar.

-Lily... Eu tiro.

Lily com toda calma do mundo tentou tirar o anel.

-Uhn... Não sai.

-NÃO SAI?

-E nem vai sair – Sirius sorriu - Faz parte do feitiço. Quando vocês dois se entenderem o anel sai e vocês voltam ao normal.

-Potter... – James olhou para Lily com lágrimas os olhos – Eu não acredito que fez isso... Estou mesmo decepcionada.

Ele deu as costas aos dois e correu para longe.

-Até _eu_ estou decepcionada – disse Marlene – E eu nem tenho nada com a história.

Saiu dali, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Cara... Porque fez isso? – Lily olhou para Sirius.

-Eu só queria que desse certo, Pontas. Desculpe... Acabei piorando as coisas.

-Eu entendo. Tudo bem, Sirius. Você é meu melhor amigo e tentou me ajudar.

-E então... O que pretende fazer agora que é Lilian Evans?

Lily sorriu marota.

-Digamos apenas que as pessoas vão conhecer uma Lily completamente nova.

-x-

-Não foi minha culpa, Lily.

-Eu não me importo, Potter.

-Eu não sabia...

-Eu não quero ouvir.

-Ah, qual é? Eu NÃO tive culpa!

James lançou um olhar arrogante para Lily e em seguida voltou-se para frente outra vez.

Lily (James) perdeu a paciência. Se era guerra que James queria, era o que ele teria.

-x-

-Parece que vamos ter que nos entender se quisermos voltar ao normal, ruiva – Lily Evans sorriu de um jeito maroto ao pronunciar essas palavras e piscou para James.

-Não ouse falar comigo, Potter. E se depender de mim, não nos entenderemos nunca. Nem que eu tenha que ser _você_ – e com isso, James mexeu a cabeça, como se pretendesse jogar os curtos cabelos sobre os ombros e virou-se andando em direção as masmorras para sua aula de poção.

-Mas e_u_ não quero ser você – Lily gritou.

Lily até cogitou a possibilidade de ir atrás de James, mas a descartou assim que viu Snape passando tranquilamente pelo corredor.

Sorrindo grandiosamente a ruiva se aproximou.

-Olá, ranhoso.

-Esta falando comigo? – Snape se voltou para Lily com olhos incrédulos - Desde quando você me chama disso?

Ainda sorrindo, Lily agarrou a varinha dentro das vestes e sem dar tempo para Snape perceber o que ela faria, murmurou algo apontando para ele.

No segundo seguinte, Snape estava de ponta cabeça, pendurado no ar pelos próprios pés.

Sirius aproximou-se gargalhando e fez uma espécie de bate aqui, que Lily entusiasmadamente aceitou.

-BLACK! – McGonagall apareceu minutos depois.

-Não fui eu, Minnie. Juro que não.

-Então...? – a professora olhou para os lados, mas além de Sirius e Snape só havia Lily.

-Senhorita Evans? – ela fixou os olhos na menina.

-É. Fui eu. E daí?

Minerva parecia ter entrado em choque.

-Lilian Evans... Não acredito que fez isso... E essa linguagem...

-Ah, qual é? Eu estava só me divertindo...

-Divertindo? Torturando o Snape?

-Não é tortura. Tortura é o que ele e os amiguinhos nojentos da sonserina fazem.

-Você e o senhor Snape... São amigos!

-Eu não sou amigo... – Sirius meteu um beliscão no braço de Lily que corrigiu a frase depressa – _AMIGA_! Eu não sou amig_a_ dele.

-Senhorita Evans... Eu não posso ignorar isso... No fim do dia apareça em meu gabinete, por favor. E solte o Snape.

-Na boa – Lily respondeu descontraída, fazendo um gesto com a varinha.

Minerva saiu dali de olhos arregalados, com Snape ao seu lado.

Sirius podia jurar que ouvia ela dizer "_Na_ _boa_..." completamente chocada.

-A Lily vai te matar.

-Ela já me odeia mesmo. Pensa que fui eu quem fez isso, então não faz diferença.

Ambos foram para aula de Poções.

Ao entrarem na masmorra, Lily aproximou-se de James e sussurrou orgulhosa:

-Acho que você conseguiu sua primeira detenção – deu um sorriso enorme e foi se sentar ao lado de Sirius, deixando James completamente pasmo.

**_N/a: _**_Eu peço imensas, gigantescas, enormes desculpas! Fiquei sem internet. Pedi que minha prima postasse o capítulo, mas ela aparentemente não entendeu que tinha que "entrar com a minha conta, passar do pen drive para o fanfiction e dizer que só vai responder os reviews no próximo capítulo". E eu escrevi tudo isso em um papel! E mesmo assim ela não conseguiu! Mas paciência. Agora o capítulo está aqui e os próximos vão chegar logo. Espero receber reviews. Mesmo que sejam reviews furiosos... _

_Desculpem, de verdade._

**_Sobre_**_ **o** **capítulo**: eu não sei se está confuso, então me digam se estiver difícil de entender e eu tento arrumar. Toda vez que eu uso Lily na verdade é James. E toda vez que eu uso James é Lily. É isso._

**Reviews: **

**Moorish:** _Eu achei que ficaria engraçado colocar o Sirius cantando Leighton Meester! xD_

**Leather00Jacket**: _Obrigada! :) E esse nick ficou mais legal :)_

**Vanessa E. Potter: **_Desculpa, não era minha intenção te deixar sem cabelos e sem unhas xD E eu também não sei de onde tirei a ideia para fazer aquela conversa, mas enfim. Beijosbeijos&maisbeijos!_

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter**: _Oh, que bom que vai continuar acompanhando! Beijos;_

**Paula Strauch Costa**_**:**_ _Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! A parte dos caras inacreditáveis eu nem sei de onde tirei, mas o que vale é você gostou. Beijos! :)_

**Lina Johnny Black:**_ rw1 - Eu também sempre quis ver a Lily chamando o Snape de Ranhoso! E com sorte eu talvez consiga conduzir bem a fic. Já começo a ter problemas para traduzir bem quem é quem._

_rw2: Oh, você não tem ideia do quanto eu fico feliz ao saber que as pessoas se divertem com meu Sirius! De verdade fico mesmo muuuuuuuuuuito feliz! :D_

_rw3:Eu também adoro quando os personagens ficam meio gays... Eles ficam bem mais divertidos! _

_rw4: Oh meu Deus! Mais uma que quer se casar com o Sirius? Jesus, eu já não consigo mais divisir ele com tanta gente! xD_

_rw5: Sim, eles ainda vão trocar de corpo. E eu tinha que fazer eles ficarem na boa antes perderia um bocado da graça xD Beijos, obrigada pelas reviews! Oh, e não comentei mais as suas fics porque fiquei sem internet, mas agora voltei e logo vou ao seu perfil comentar todos os capítulos que perdi :D  
_


	7. Black!

O maldito Potter pensava que era _quem_?

Quer dizer, ele estava no corpo dela, mas não tinha que agir como ele!

_Estúpido_, _nojento, mentiroso e insensível! _ Era isso que ele era!

James (Lily) suspirou e deitou a cabeça na carteira. Desde que ficou sabendo que tinha ganhado uma detenção, pensava em maneiras de se vingar. Primeiro pensou em explodir uma sala de aula, conseguindo assim a expulsão do Potter. Depois se lembrou que ele fez isso no segundo ano. E não foi expulso!

Com pesar, percebeu que se ele ainda não tinha sido expulso, ela não poderia mudar isso. Mesmo que fizesse as coisas mais bizarras.

E depois, percebeu que se queria realmente se vingar, teria somente que se comportar normalmente. O Potter não ia suportar ver a si mesmo agindo como uma garotinha educada.

-E então, alguém sabe para que convém a Poção Polissuco? – perguntou o professor Slughorn para a turma.

James levantou a mão e lançou um olhar maligno para Lily.

O professor assentiu um pouco surpreso.

James deu uma definição completa sobre a Poção.

Todos o encaravam completamente surpresos. James Potter era um bom aluno, mas não fazia essas coisas. Na verdade ele passava várias aulas dormindo.

-Muito bem, senhor Potter. Dez pontos para Grifinória.

Ele continuou com a aula.

Lily (James) olhou para Sirius.

-O que foi isso? – ele rosnou baixinho.

-x-

-Ah, James. Foi só em uma aula. Ela tem disso de responder tudo o que os professores perguntam. Não é como se fosse... – Sirius dizia, enquanto entrava com Lily (James) na sala comunal. Ele parou arregalando os olhos e observando a coisa mais bizarra que já tinha visto em toda sua vida... e então completou a frase, ainda com olhos arregalados – ..._Dançar_ _ballet_!

Usando uma camisa rosa e calças de ginásticas cinza claro (e por baixo das calças estavam meia calças rosa, aparecendo assim que a calça acabava no meio das canelas!), com sapatilhas brancas, e com uma faixa rosa no cabelo, estava James, rodopiando pela sala, no meio de um circulo de estudantes curiosos que riam.

_-Grand __ Plié..._ – ele cantarolou, enquanto realizava o movimento. –_Tendu... Chagement... _ _Arabesque_... _Attitude_... E _Pirueta_. - ele finalizou a sequência, se curvando graciosamente, como se agradecesse quem assistiu.

-SIRIUS! – disse Lily em pânico. – Por favor! Diz que ela não está fazendo isso, POR FAVOR!

O rosto de James se iluminou ao ver a ruiva.

-Oh, olá querida Lily! – ele disse sorrindo angelicalmente.

Sirius já se recuperava do choque. E sua segunda reação foi rir. Rir desalmadamente. Ele se jogou no chão de tanto que riu.

-Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara! – ele disse para a Lily, que continuava gritando "Por favor, que seja um sonho!" - Ela é demais! Eu juro, sou fã dela agora! Sou mesmo!

-QUIETO SIRIUS!

Sirius tentou engolir o riso, mas não deu.

Respirou fundo e voltou a rir.

-x-

-O Potter fez o que ontem? – perguntou um Sonserino para uma Lufa-Lufa.

A garota jogou os longos cachos louros por sobre os ombros e riu.

-Segundo o que disseram, ele estava dançando ballet.

Os dois passavam de mãos dadas pelo corredor, ambos rindo do novo Potter, quando Lily lançou um olhar mortal para eles.

O garoto virou-se para a garota outra vez e perguntou baixinho:

-Por que é que ela está assim?

-Segundo o que eu soube... –sussurrou a garota em resposta – Ela agora está irritada por não ter mais a atenção do Potter. Ela anda assim desde que descobriu que ele é gay. – A voz dela estava abafada pelo riso.

-EU NÃO SOU... – ela gritou, pronta para protestar contra o que diziam sobre sua sexualidade quando levou um cutucão de Sirius, que também ria.

-Você é a Lily. Não pode falar com os outros como se fosse o James!

-Ah... É. – ela grunhiu.

O casal seguiu seu caminho, sem se incomodar em prestar atenção alguma em qualquer coisa.

-Cara! – James virou-se para Sirius, com o rosto agora iluminado. –Eu tive uma ideia!

-O que é? – Sirius se esticou, ansioso.

Lily riu.

-Foi uma ideia bandida! – ela fez um sorriso malicioso, enquanto Sirius quase quicava. Ele gostava de idéias bandidas!

-x-

-Aaaaaaai! – Lily suspirou ao entrar na sala comunal. Alguns estudantes se voltaram curiosamente para ela. Sorrindo, ela arrancou a capa, que usava sobre o uniforme.

Algumas pessoas trocaram risadinhas, divididos entre surpresa e diversão.

No lugar da camiseta do uniforme, Lily usava uma camisa com a foto do James e com o escrito:

- "I Potter" – Alguém leu, rindo. – Isso nós todos já sabemos, mas valeu por ter assumido, Lils!

-AH! QUAL É? – gritou James (Lily) ao ver a cena. –Seu idiota! _Isso_ é jogo sujo!

-Meu amor! – Lily correu para ele e colocou um dos dedos sob os lábios de James. – Não diga mais nada! Eu neguei meus sentimentos por muito tempo! Agora já é tempo de assumir!

-Não é tempo de assumir nada! – James arregalou os olhos.

Lily ignorou-o e correu para fora.

James foi logo atrás dela, como era certo que faria.

Rindo maliciosamente ela desceu as escadas, sempre tomando o cuidado de estar à frente de James para que ele não a parasse.

Chegando ao salão principal, Lily subiu em cima da mesa.

-HEY! QUERO DIZER UMA COISA! – ela anunciou, chamando a atenção de todos os que terminavam o jantar. Já era possível ver alguns professores trocando olhares surpresos e confusos, como se estivessem decidindo se a tiravam de lá agora, ou esperavam. Por sorte – de Lily (James), é claro. – eles estavam atordoados demais para moverem-se imediatamente.

-Caros amigos, professores e funcionários da escola! Eu tenho algo para dizer! Há algum tempo atrás, eu descobri que estou perdidamente apaixonada por James Potter! – ela apontou o garoto, que mais parecia um pimentão do que uma pessoa, de tão vermelho que estava. Todos viraram-se para ele imediatamente.

-É MENTIRA! – ele gritou, tentando concertar o estrago, mas já era tarde. Os risinhos e conversas começavam.

-E para quando é o casamento? – gritou alguém, obviamente brincando.

Lily sorriu encantada.

-É no fim do sétimo ano, quando terminarmos a escola!

Sirius aproximou-se rindo, e fez exatamente como Lily (James) tinha pedido com antecedência.

-Oh, Lily! – ele disse de forma teatral demais, se controlando para não rir. – E por que é que você se apaixonou pelo nosso querido Jayzinho?

Lily rodopiou, ainda em cima da mesa, como se estivesse sonhando.

-Porque ele é lindo! E é tão inteligente... E atraente! E tem habilidade nos esportes, é bonito, e tem boas notas, que consegue com a sua inteligência natural, sem nem ao menos se esforçar para isso! E eu já mencionei que me sinto terrivelmente atraída por ele? Na verdade, me sinto _sexualmente_ atraída por ele...

-CHEGA! – A professora Minerva finalmente se impôs.

-Oh, querida Minnie! – Lily abriu um largo sorriso. –Ainda bem que a senhora apareceu! Já sentia tantas saudades e...

-Senhorita Evans! – Minerva a cortou imediatamente. – Eu só vim avisá-la de que hoje a noite cumprirá sua detenção e acabou de arrumar outra por ter feito o que fez...

Um grito de Sirius preencheu o ar e ecoou pelo salão, fazendo todos congelaram no lugar.

-SUA culpa! – gritava James (Lily) empurrando-o para o chão e sacudindo-o pelos ombros – SUA! SUA CULPA, BLACK!

Minerva olhou horrorizada, e imediatamente tirou James de cima de Sirius.

-O que é que é isso? – ela gritou. – Senhor Potter, senhor Black! Acabaram de conseguir detenção também! E menos vinte pontos da Grifinória!

James olhou para Marlene, como quem implorava.

-Não quero ficar sozinha com eles... – choramingou ele, baixinho.

Marlene suspirou e decidiu que tinha que ajudar a amiga.

Minerva virou as costas.

-Professora? – chamou Marlene.

-Sim, senhorita? – _Minnie_ voltou-se para ela.

-Olha! – Marlene pegou uma das jarras de suco de abóbora e levitou-a até a mesa da Sonserina. –E... _Done_! – ela riu ao derrubar a jarra na cabeça de uma menina do segundo ano, com ar de quem se considerava superior.

Minerva somente rangeu os dentes.

-Eu _não_ preciso nem dizer que a senhorita também está de detenção, não é?

_**N/a **Olá! :D Não me matem! o.o Estive ocupada, estudando para prova da ETEC, mas eu voltei! ;D Eu sei que o capítulo não está lá grande coisa, mas estou meio que sem inspiração :/_

_E antes que eu me esqueça! FELIZ ANO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOVO! :D Tudo de bom para todos vocês! :D  
_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Vanessa E Potter: **OH, MAN! Sim, me traumatizou com a cena! O.O E agora, ela continua entrando no quarto? HAHAHAHAHHAHA, acho que gosto da sua mãe! xD Capítulo postado, demorei, eu sei o.o Beijos!_

_**Leather00Jacket**: Ela ainda arranca mesmo a pele dele! xD Beeijos!_

_**Lina Johnny Black**: Aaaaaaaaaaai, quanto tempo! Ah, que bom que dá pra "sacar a parada" xD Achei que um James mais descolado seria legal xDDD Hum... Isso parece mesmo coisa do Sirius! haha xD Vou mesmo desenhar talvez ela entenda! -.- Beeijinhos!_

_**YukaCharlie**: Aaaaaaaaaah, que bom! :D Beijos! :)_

_**Evans-D**: Eu também acho. O James pode se considerar um homem morto. Beijos xD_

_**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter**: Que bom que dá vontade de ler mais! E que bom que é hilariante! xD Loooogo acaba, e você vê o final ;D Beijos!_

_**Ms A. Potter Black**: Eish, quanto tempo! Fico mesmo feliz que tenha gostado, amor :) E voltar a escrever? Quando? Beijos!_

_**Joana Black Potter Malfoy**: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaria! :D Que bom que veio ler! xD 1º Obrigada, eu amo-o. xD 2º AI, mulher, não me caça! Tenho medo de você O.O Sabe bem assustar os outros quando quer o.o Até postei rapidinho, por você! :D *porque fiquei COM MEDO de você -.-* xDD Beijos, Joanéte _

_**JuninhoSam**: Eeeeeeeeeh! Veio ler porque me ama, né? 8) Eu sei que foi 8) hahaha xD sua opinião me deixou muito feliz! :) Quero é que comece a escrever a sua, para eu ler! Beijinhos, Sam! :)  
_


End file.
